The new house adventure!
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Just one of the oneshots I'm writing in realtion to my highschool fic. Link and Kai explore their new house, and Kai runs into some trouble... M for Kai's mouth. Enjoy!


K here's the first of my one shots! It will be Kai and Link meet their new house! Neither of them have actually lived in their own big house, so it will be funny to see what they do... Or well.. What Kai does...

And for those who didn't read my high school fic and you're just finding this randomly... Kai is Dark Link!

* * *

Link pulled the new car(BMW 3 Convertible M-Sport... Dun ask.. I found it on google) into the driveway and parked it in front of the house.

"See how easy it is to drive and not go completely on a rampage?" Kai asked getting put of the car, a huge smile as plastered on his face.

Link scowled. "I do not rampage... It's just... When I get nervous or angry I tend to go faster and hit more pedestrians..."

Kai sighed. "Maybe it is time for me to get my drivers license..."

Link's mouth opened in horror as he stared at the shadow. "Do you even remember what happened last time you tried?" (Save that for another one shot xD)

Kai shook his head. "Nope! The only thing I remember is the person who was testing me was sent to the hospital because she had a heart attack..."

It was Link's turn to sigh. "Do you have split personalities?"

The shadow smiled an grabbed the keys out of Link's unsuspecting hand. "Yep! His name is Bob!"

"Bob...?"

"Yes... And unlike you... He's nice to me..."

Link shrugged and pushed him towards the door. "It's not my fault I'm mean to you... If I started acting nice, you would probably take that as some hint that I was interested in you and start hitting on me again..."

Kai, having no reply, unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Holy...

Shit..." Link finished the sentence as he walked in."Kai do we really need all... of... this?"

"Yeah sure why not?" He began to explore the house.

"Where's the kitchen? I could really use a drink..."

"Link! Come check this out!"

_Oh great... What has he done now? _"Coming..." He followed the shadow's voice until he came to what looked like, a very big pool area...

Kai jumped in front of him and dragged him through the door. "This is the bathroom! I think..."

"Are you sure?" He stepped forward the inspect the tub. "This bath looks as big as lake Hylia..."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, but that means it's our own personal pool! And there's smaller bathroom's in all the bedroom's, and check this out!" He stood in front of the toilet. "Look! It's so pretty and white!"

"Kai.. It's a toilet..."

"Yes I'm aware of that hero... But it looks clean enough to drink out of!"

"Don't even think about it Kaiten..."

"I'm not! Don't worry!" He flushed it and watched the water spin around. "This can be hypnotizing you know..."

Link quickly made his way out of the bathroom. _Great... The shadow's in love with the toilet... That's a romance novel if I've ever read one..._

Kai followed Link into the living room.

"So hero...? When are we going to get a T.V? And a play station? I can't wait to get cable!"

"Kai... How much sugar did you consume this morning?"

"I had... Tea?"

"No more tea for you... And those delivery people should be here with all of our appliances soon..."

The door bell rang very loudly.

Kai jumped on Link. "What the fuck was that? Are we under attack?"

Link sighed and pushed the yami off him. "No Kai... That was the door bell..."

Kai went into full pout mode. "Why are you so cranky today?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass when you forget to take your medication... Now go get the door."

"Sure, sure.." Kai stood up and went to the front door.

He had to move out of the way as a bunch of random men in blue suits walked in carrying an enormous T.V.

"Holy fuck... it looked smaller in the store..."

The blue dudes also brought a Wii, a play station, a huge speaker system, a computer and two laptops.

The home décor people came next, fully decorating the house in random things. Then the kitchen people brought everything they would need to cook with, the cable company came to hook up the cable and Internet, and finally a game store stopped by with all of Kai's pre-ordered games. (They're rich ya know..)

**Sometime later...**

Link had busied him self with cooking diner, tonight would be chicken casserole. He was just about to set the table, when he herd Kai's cry for help.

"Link! I'm lost! Help me!"

"Kai just follow your nose, it will lead you to the kitchen."

"But there's no doors or anything!"

Link sighed and turned the oven on to 'keep warm' and went in search of his shadow.

"Kai keep talking so I can find you."

"Sure, did you know you have the nicest ass I've ever seen?"

"Talk about anything but my ass please."

"But if you get pissed off, you'll want to find me quicker, I need to use the bathroom!"

"Not my ass." Link trotted up the stairs. _He's up here..._

"Fine... Did you know you have the nicest-

"Not that either!" Link's face turned red. "Why do you look anyways?"

"Link if you haven't noticed... You're fucking sexy... Why _wouldn't _I watch you?"

Link ignored him. "Were you in your room before you got lost?" He opened Kai's door and stepped in observing the very dark and black colored room.

"Yeah, and I was about to go in the closet to look for a change of clothes, but then I fell into a dark pit of doom, and now I can't find my way out."

Link opened the closet door and looked down. Sure enough, Kai had fallen into a hole, but the hole was more of a step, seeing as it was put there so one could store their shoes more easily.

Kai launched himself at Link and hugged him. "Man that shit is scary."

"Kai... You forced me out of my kitchen to search for you, because you were lost in your closet?"

Kai took a step back when he felt the room temperature drop a couple of degrees. "Um, yeah so whens diner ready?"

"You have five seconds to run."

"Maybe I should go play some video games..." And with those words, he bolted out the door.

Link shook his head. "What a dunce..."

There you go! I'll start writing another one soon!


End file.
